With advances in communication technologies, electronic devices may include one or more communication modules to support various wireless communication schemes such as 3G, LTE, Wi-Fi and Bluetooth. An electronic device may directly send and receive data to and from one or more external devices acting as an accessory such as a watch, earphone, head-mounted device (HMD) or wireless microphone, via various communication schemes. For example, through device-to-device (D2D) communication, the electronic device may directly send photographs, songs or other data to an external device, and directly receive various information from the external device.